KUROKO NO BASUKE End Of The World
by adamkaneki
Summary: Suatu sore di kota Nagoya dimana keramaian penduduknya tidak pernah sepi hampir sepenuh denga kota Tokyo. Seorang siswa yang bernama Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya mengalami kejadian aneh dimana pada sore hari itu mereka dikejutkan oleh kematian semua umat manusia. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa hanya mereka yang selamat, atau ada manusia lain yang selamat seperti mereka?
1. Chapter 1

KUROKO NO BASUKE

[ End Of The World ]

"Oi Kuroko! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Ah! Kagami-kun….aku ingin pergi ke toko buku sebentar. Ingin membeli beberapa buku untuk persiapan ujian nanti"

"Ya ampun~ baiklah akan aku temani, kau!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Kagami-kun"

Oh ya! Namaku Kagami taiga, umurku 16 tahun dan bersekolah di SMA SEIRIN yang berada di Negara Jepang ini. Orang yang kusapa tadi namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, kami adalah teman baik dari SMP. Awal mula aku berteman dengannya adalah saat SMP dimana pada saat jam istirahat pertama aku pergi ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuk ku makan dikelas akan tetapi….

BRUUUKKK!

Aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang lebih pendek dariku dan memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang sama yaitu biru laut.

"Ah! Maaf….." kataku

"Maaf? Kau telah menabrakku dan menumpahkan milkshake yang baru saja kubeli dan hanya minta maaf?"

"Ya? A-aku tidak tahu dan aku sungguh menyesal" kataku

"Namamu siapa?" katanya

"Namaku Kagami Taiga…salam ke-"

"Kagami yah?...mulai sekarang kau akan jadi budakku selamanya"

"A-APA!? Jangan memutuskan hal yang seperti itu, bodoh!" kataku sudah naik darah sambil memegang kepalanya yang ingin kupukul nanti.

Ya seperti itulah awal mula pertemanan kami berdua ini. Sekarang kami sudah memasuki tingkatan SMA kelas1. Di SMA SEIRIN tersebut sangatlah nyaman suasananya dan membuat aku tenang disana, apalagi bagian atap sekolah SMA kami. Sangat enak untuk merehatkan badan setelah sekian lama belajar didalam kelas.

Kami pun sampai di dalam toko buku dan melihat beberapa buku yang akan dibeli untuk persiapan ujian nanti. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Kuroko belajar begitu giat melebihiku. Aku saja kalau ujian menggunakan sistem belajar semalam. Aneh~

"Nee~Kuroko jadinya kau mau membeli buku apa?"

"Hmm…..mungkin buku mata pelajaran Biologi saja. Aku kurang paham di bab reproduksi pada hewan dan tumbuhan" jelasnya.

Lalu, kami pun sampai di tempat kasir dan membayarnya.

"Totalnya 950 yen" kata kasir tersebut

"Ini~"

Kuroko pun segera membayar buku yang telah dia beli dari toko buku tersebut dan keluar dari sana. Kami pun berjalan bersama di tengah keramaian kota Nagoya yang indah pada saat sore ini.

Namun…

CKIITTTT DUAAAR!

Semua mobil di kota ini tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pertokoan disebelahnya. Semua menjadi kacau pada saat ini.

"Kagami-kun! Lihat!" tunjuk Kuroko kearah orang orang yang sedang berjalan disekitar kami

"Me-mereka~~semua….Ma-mati?" tanyaku sambil melihat tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi disini.

"Tapi, kenapa kita tidak seperti mereka?" tanya Kuroko

"Aku tidak tahu, Kuroko. Ini seperti…..akhir dari dunia. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Dunia yang mereka tinggali bukanlah milik mereka seorang. Ada ras lain yang menunggu saat nya bangkit dari kegelapan menuju cahaya yang terang benderang diatas sana. Dan saat mereka bangkir dari kegelapan, maka yang ada di atasnya akan binasa.

"Yang penting sekarang…kita harus pergi dari sini terlebih dahulu!" kataku sambil menarik tangan Kuroko melewati mayat-mayat yang tergeletak dijalan

Setelah kami keluar dari jalan utama kota ini dan tidak menemukan siapapun lagi disini. Kami pun langsung beristirahat sejenak di sebuah lorong di dekat pertokoan buku yang kami masuki tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Saat kita keluar dari toko buku dan menyebrang jalan. Tiba-tiba semua mobil hilang kendali dan saling menabrak satu sama lain. Selain itu semua manusia….apakah benar-benar telah musnah?" tanya Kuroko sambil memeluk kedua kakinya akibat ketakutan apa yang baru saja dia alami dan dia lihat.

"Entahlah, tapi aku menarik kesimpulan jika mobil-mobil tadi saling menabrak itu bukan salah mobilnya, akan tetapi orang yang mengendarainya tersebut mati sama orang yang ada dijalanan, sehingga membuat mobilnya seakan-akan hilang kendali…..dan untuk apakah umat manusia punah atau tidak? Kurasa tidak, contohnya saja kita. Saat manusia lain mati di jalan utama tadi hanya kita yang sama sekali tidak mati dan tidak luka sedikit pun" jelasku untuk menenangkan Kuroko yang sedang ketakutan

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Maksudku…..kita mungkin manusia terpilih untuk siap melakukan sesuatu saat datangnya sesuatu itu"

"Manusia yang dipilih?" tanya Kuroko yang masih belum paham apa yang kumaksudkan tadi.

"Ya~~~mungkin saja kita ini orang hebat, hohohoho"

"Aku serius, Kagami-kun!"

"Hehehe~maaf Kuroko, aku hanya bercanda. Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita harus mencari tempat aman terlebih dahulu untuk beristirahat, karena sebentar lagi malam"

"Baiklah"

Kami pun segera mencari tempat berlindung sementara di pinggiran kota Nagoya ini, aku berjalan didepan Kuroko dan dia berjalan dibelakangku sambil meringkuk kedinginan. Kulihat tubuhnya yang kecil itu kedinginan akibat angina malam yang berhembus terlalu kuat ini.

"Hoi! Kuroko….pakailah ini" kataku sambil melempar jas sekolah milikku kepadanya

"Tapi, Kagami-kun kau bisa kedinginan juga" katanya menghawatirkanku. Padahal di sendiri keadaannya lebih menghawatirkan dariku.

"Ya ampun….kau ini fisiknya lemah, bodoh! Jadi, kau itu mudah sakit. Pakailah aku tidak apa-apa " kataku sembari tersenyum meyakinkannya.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sebuah apartement yang berada 2 meter lagi didepan kami. Memang apartement nya kecil tapi, setidaknya itu bisa menjadi tempat perlindungan sementara kami.

"Ah! Ketemu….Kuroko, aku menemukannya" tunjukku kepada salah satu kamar kosong yang memilikki 2 kasur didalamnya serta ruang tamu kecil dan kamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu, kita istirahat disini saja. Kagami-kun" kata Kuroko yang memasuki ruangan yang kutunjuk tadi.

Kami pun mulai membersihkan diri kami yang lelah karena seharian ini kami sekolah dan…..insiden tersebut. Aku masih belum paham apa yang terjadi, jika memang benar ini akhir dunia mengapa kami tidak mati seperti mereka-mereka?!.

Aku pun kebingungan dibuatnya. Karena, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam kurasa saatnya aku tidur biar besok bisa menyusun rencana lagi dengan Kuroko. Lalu, kami pun tertidur didalam ruangan apartement tersebut, aku tidur disofa dan Kuroko tidur dikasur. Aku hanya kasihan kepada anak itu. Dia pasti memiliki beban yang berat dibawanya, terutama shock pastinya atas insiden tadi sore.

'Dia teman yang menyusahkan ternyata' kataku dalam hati

Aku akan melindunginya…pasti!

======================== KOTA TOKYO ========================

"Kapten, bagaimana situasi kota Tokyo ini? Apa sudah sepenuhnya kita ambil alih?" kata seseorang dengan rambut merah ini kepada sang kapten

"Belum, Akashi-sama…..pasukan kita memang sudah diturunkan untuk memusnahkan umat manusia yang masih hidup. Akan tetapi ada pasukan khusus manusia yang menyerang kita juga!"

"Pasukan khusus manusia? Apa benar itu~~?"

"Ya dan lagi, senjata yang mereka gunakan sangatlah berbahaya bagi pasukan kita. Karena, pasukan yang kita turunkan menggunakan senjata kelas 2 maka, tidak sulit bagi pasukan khusus milik manusia tersebut memusnahkan pasukan kita" jelas sang kapten

"Hee…menarik sekali, aku akan turun ke lapangan sekarang, kapten. Suruh pasukan unit delta untuk bersiap!"

"Ta-tapi….anda adalah kelas bangsawan Akashi-sama. Anda tidak boleh sampai tersentuh oleh tangan busuk para manusia tersebut!"

"Bangsawan atau bukan…..itu tidak ada hubungannya kali ini, kapten."

"Tapi…."

"Cukup! Aku hanya ingin menunjukan kepada pasukan khusus manusia sialan itu! Siapa pemilik dunia sesungguhnya."

Kata Akashi dengan senyman mengerikan milikknya, tapi tetap saja jika ada gadis manapun yang melihatnya maka, dia rela akan melakukan apapun untuk Akashi bahkan mati sekalipun.

"Cih! Sialan! Mereka tidak ada habisnya"

"Aomine….apa kita harus mundur?!" kata seseorang yang sedang mengarahkan panahnya kearah lawan.

"Jangan dulu, Midorima! Suruh pasukanmu untuk berjaga didalam gedung tersebut dan buat penjagaan disekitarnya!"

"Baik…..Pasukan Repellent kita berjaga didalam gedung sana. Dan membuat blockade didalamnya serta membantu pasukan Renville yang disini!" kata Midorima kepada pasukannya

"Baik!"

"Aomine…..kuserahkan bagian bawah kepada tim mu. Aku akan memberikan perlindungan dari sana"

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

Lalu, Pasukan Reppellent yang dipimpin oleh Midorima mulai perlahan mundur ke belakang untuk memasuki gedung yang di tunjuk oleh Aomine. Selain bisa digunakan sebagai markas sementara, gedung tesebut ternyata sangat efektif dibuat untuk mengalahkan musuh dari atas dan membantu pasukan milik Aomine yaitu Renville.

Saat Pasuka Midorima telah memasuki gedung yang diperintahkan oleh Aomine…..tiba-tiba

ZIIINGGG CRRRAAKKK DUAARRR!

"A-apa yang baru saja terjadi?!" kata Midorima melihat kejadian tersebut

Pasukan Renville di hancurkan oleh satu tebasan pedang dari seseorang yang berambut merah disana, dan sekarang dia sedang mencekik seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Midorima.

"AOMINE!"

Midorima pun langsung turun dari tangga yang tadi dia hendak naiki dan sekarang dia harus menyelamatkan sahabatnya tersebut dari orang yang memiliki rambut merah tersebut.

"Jangan kau sentuh temanku yang berharga itu, VAMPIR SIALAN!"

WUUUUZZZZ Sambil menembakkan panah Midorima mulai mendekati lokasi Aomine tersebut. Namun sayang, vampire tersebut melompat kebelakang bersama Aomine di tangannya.

"Panah itu….bukan panah biasa bukan? Darimana kau dapatkan senjata itu?" kata vampir ini

"Itu bukan urusanmu, sialan!"

WUZZZ….WUUUZZ…..WUZZZZ Bertubi-tubi tembakan panah yang dilesatkan oleh Midorima kepada vampire berambut merah tersebut akan tetapi tetap saja, dia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah bahkan, salah satu tembakan Midorima yang hampir mengenai vampire tersebut malah mengenai Aomine. Vampir itu menggunakan sahabatnya menjadi tameng bagi dirinya.

"Aomine! Lepaskan dia, VAMPIR SIAL-"

"Midorima!" panggil Aomine yang sedang sekarat karena lehernya di cekik keras oleh vampire itu.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan bercanda, Aomine..kau itu seda-"

ZIIINGGGG CROOOOTTTT

"Bisakah kalian diam sebentar?" kata vampire berambut merah itu sambil menusuk perut Aomine dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"A-AOMINE! SIALAN KAU, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU….TANPA AMPUN, BAJINGAN!" teriak Midorima sambil menembakkan panahnya ke arah vampir tersebut

WUZZZ…WUZZ…WUUZZZ

Vampir itu selalu bisa menghindar dari serangan Midorima. Midorima tampak kelelahan dibuatnya dan terjatuh kedepan.

"Hee~? Cuma segitukah kemampuanmu…manusia hina?"

"Di-diam kau…singkirkan tanganmu dari temanku itu"

"Dia? Oh sayang sekali…dia sudah tidak berguna bagiku lagi. Karena, dia sudah mati" senyum vampir tersebut

"K-kau! Ja-jangan….ha-"

"Baiklah..baiklah, ini kukembalikan teman berharga mu itu. Kalian semua manusia menjijikkan!" katanya sambil melempar tubuh Aomine yang terluka parah itu

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membunuh kalian semua disini. Akan tetapi, aku akan mencoba baik kali ini dengan membiarkan kalian pergi dari sini."

"Cih…sial!" kata Midorima sambil mengangkat tubuh Aomine dan menggendongnya pulang, tapi…

"Oh ya…boleh aku tahu…..siapa namamu?" kata Midorima

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro dan bisa kupastikan atau kutebak bahwa kau adalah Midorima Shintaro bukan? Memang benar hebat keluarga 'Shintaro' itu. Ternyata kau keturunan pasukan khusus jepang untuk memusnahkan vampir yah?"

"Seijuuro? Pantas saja senjata ku tidak dapat mengenaimu tenyata, kau seorang bangsawan yah?"

'Begitulah~" kata Akashi sambil mengibaskan jubah nya

"Jika kita bertemu lagi, akan ku bunuh kau….vampir sialan!"

"Aku sudah berlaku baik padamu dan ini balasannya kah? Memang benar para manusia itu hina semua. Tapi, aku tunggu tantangan mu itu…..Shintaro" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan Midorima dan Aomine yang sedang terluka parah

"Uhuk…U-uhuk…Mi-midorima" panggil pelan Aomine

"Kau jangan banyak bicara dulu, kau sedang terluka parah"

"Apa kita menang?"

"Hm…kita menang"

"Lalu, kenapa kita mundur"

"Yah~menangnya bukan sekarang…tapi, nanti"

"Itu kalah namanya, bodoh!"

DUAAAKKK

"Sialan kau Aomine, kau sedang kubantu untuk menuju markas untuk dirawat dan itu jawabanmu?! HAH!?"

"Diam kau payah…masa Cuma begitu saja tidak bisa mengalahkannya"

"Dia keluarga bangsawan….dan kelasnya berbeda denganku"

"Mangkanya cepatlah lolos ujian kali ini dan dapatkan segera 'Senjata iblis hitam' itu"

"Di-diam! Mentang-mentang kau sudah memilikinya….kau bisa menghina ku seperti itu, hah!?"

"Iya~" jawab Aomine dengan menjulur lidahnya

"K-kau! Sialan kau, Aomine!"

Mereka pun bertengkar seperti anak kecil disana. Walaupun begitu itu cara mereka saling berkomunikasi, berkerja sama dan berteman.

======================= KOTA NAGOYA ========================

Pagi sudah menyinari apartement yang ditempati oleh Kagami dan Kuroko….mereka tampak kelelahan akibat insiden kemarin, akan tetapi semoga saja ini menjadi hari yang bagus bagi mereka berdua….mungkin?

"Hoooaaamm…..Oi Kuroko! Kau sud-HMMMPPHH!" kata Kagami yang terpotong karena di bungkam oleh Kuroko

"Ssssttt…diamlah Kagami-kun, lihat" tunjuk Kuroko ke arah luar kamar mereka.

"I-itu bukannya manusia? Benarkan Kuroko?!" kata Kagami tapi, ada yang aneh dengan itu.

Mengapa manusia memakan manusia lainnya? Tidak…itu bukan manusia, dia siapa?

Kagami tampak shock dibuatnya karena orang tersebut meminum darah dari manusia yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Memang enak darah manusia ini~~! Aku jadi ingin menghisapnya terus menerush…HAPPP" sambil menancapkan taringnya lagi dia menghisap darah manusia itu lagi dan lagi

"Dia memang seperti manusia Kagami-kun, akan tetapi dia bukanlah manusia" jelas Kuroko

'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan…aku harus menyelamatkannya' pikir Kagami

DUAAAKKKK

Lalu, Kagami menendang pintu kamarnya dan menyerang vampir itu dengan tangannya

"Lepaskan dia, sialan!"

WUUZZZZ akan tetapi dia tidak mengenainya. Vampir tadi menyadari serangan Kagami dari belakang dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat siapa orang yang menyerangnya tadi.

"Ara~ara….ada manusia yang masih hidup ternyata? Hmmm sudah kuduga kau memiliki darah yang segar daripada manusia tadi yang kuhisap darahnya"

"Kuhisap darahnya? K-kau ini sebenarnya siapa?!"

"Aku? Hehehe kau belum tahu yah? Penyebab semua penderitaan kalian itu disebabkan oleh kami…..para vampir!"

To Be Continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

KUROKO NO BASUKE

[ End Of The World ]

Judul: Pasukan Khusus Jepang

"Va-vampir?! Tidak mungkin, didunia ini mana ada ras seperti itu!?" kataku sambil memegang kepala menggunakan kedua tanganku sambil mengelap beberapa keringat yang keluat dari kulit wajahku ini.

"Hahahah!...memang benar manusia itu semuanya bodoh yah~! Pantas saja mereka langsung punah. Otak mereka saja hina seperti ini" kata vampire itu meledekku

"Diam….! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang manusia jadi diamlah!" teriakku kencang karena sudah dibuat panas oleh vampire sialan itu. Dengan gaya berkacak pinggang dia seperti ingin melawanku ditempat ini.

"Tidak tahu apa-apa yah? Hmmm….kau salah~"

WUUZZZZ

Lalu, vampire tersebut melakukan loncatan kebelakang dan langsung mencekik Kuroko yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya tadi.

"Kuroko!" teriakku

"Lepaskan dia sialan! Dia tidak ada hubungannya..!"

"Kau ingin tahu bukan, bagaimana kami mengetahui kelemahan manusia dan bagaimana kami menyiksanya?!" senyum vampir tersebut dengan angkuh

Kulihat wajah Kuroko memerah akibat cekikan yang terlalu keras oleh vampire tersebut dan membuatnya melemah~ akupun segera berlari kearah dapur dan mencari sesuatu barang disana yang dapat digunakan melawan vampir tersebut.

"Heee~? Lihatlah dia kabur begitu saja meninggalkanmu dengan ku, ngomong-ngomong namamu Kuroko Bukan? Kau memiliki darah yang enak pastinya bukan? Melihat mu saja membuatku ingin segera mencicipi darah segarmu ini…hahahahah~~!" ketawa vampir tersebut

"Ka-kagami-kun~! To-tolong aku…..!"

"Kagami mu itu sudah pergi Kuroko…jadi, nikmatilah waktu-waktu ini bersamaku dan berikan da-AKKKHHHHH!" teriak vampire tersebut kesakitan karena aku memberika sayatan yang cukup dalam diperutnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'kabur' itu, hah?!"

Lalu, akupun berlari dan melihat keadaan Kuroko yang melemah dan melemah akibat cekikan vampir tersebut, jika saja pisau tadi aku dapat menemukannya lebih cepat. Maka, dia tidak seperti ini.

"Maaf, Kuroko~~A-aku-"

Omonganku terhenti seketika karena Kuroko melayangkan senyuman kepadaku. Begitu hangat dan bersahabat bagiku….dia memang memiliki fisik yang lemah atas keterbatasan dan mudah dihasut orang, akan tetapi kelemahan itu nya lah membuatnya semakin kuat sekarang. Dia teman yang unik menurutku.

'Aku akan melindungimu…pasti!'

Itulah kata-kata ku tadi malam….aku tidak boleh mengingkari janji tersebut. Karena, dia adalah teman yang berharga buatku.

"Baiklah….aku gendong kau saja" kataku sambil menopang tubuhnya di punggungku, baru beberapa langkah saja kami berjalan. Tiba-tiba….

DUAAAKKKK

Aku dan Kuroko ditendang dari arah belakang dan membuat kami tersungkur kedepan.

"Akh! Sial" kataku sambil melihat perutku yang berdarah….tidak, darah?!

Ternyata kami bukan ditendang dari belakang oleh vampir tersebut melainkan ditusuk dari belakan dan menembus perutku….kalau begitu, Kuroko!?

Langsung ku pandang Kuroko yang terluka lemas disana…jarak kami hanya beberapa meter dari tempat aku terjatuh tadi. Saat aku hendak memegang tangannya….

"Hei~~bolehkah aku mencicipinya didepanmu?" tawar vampir tersebut kepadaku

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Maksudku adalah…INI!"

Teriak vampire tersebut sambil menggigit bahu Kuroko dan mengambil darahnya….dan itu membuat Kuroko berteriak kesakitan yang dalam.

"AAAAKKHH! Ku-kumoohon…He-hentik-kan…AAA!"

"APa yang kau lakukan, vampire sialan! Lepaskan dia, HOI!" teriakku

"Berisik sekali kau anak sialan….tapi, darah temanmu ini sangatlah enak untuk dinikmati, hei~maukah kau menjadi pelayanku?"

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengambil temanku yang berharga itu, sialan!"

Aku berlari kencang padanya sambil melayangkan tinjuku tepat dimukanya…dan berhasil kali ini.

BUAAAGGHH

Vampire tadi pun terlempar cukup jauh akibat pukulanku tersebut, aku tidak menyangka dapat memukul seperti itu….lalu, kualihkan pandangan ke Kuroko yang sedang menangis karena kesakitan akibat gigitan vampire sialan itu.

"Kuroko….kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf karena aku gagal melindungimu~" tangisku

Dia adalah temanku, dia adalah keluarga baru bagiku…..dan dia adalah orang yang pantas untuk aku lindungi dari siapapun yang mencoba menyakitinya…termasuk vampire sialan ini!

"Ka-kagami-kun~aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok…Uhuk….AKh!"

Kuroko tiba-tiba memuntahkan darah yang banyak dari mulutnya….dan kulihat dari bekas gigitannya mengeluarkan seperti asap. Apakah vampire tadi mengeluarkan racun dan memasukannya kedalam diri Kuroko?

"Ahahaha….tidak kusangka ada manusia yang bisa membuatku berdarah seperti ini…Ara~ara. Namamu Kagami Taiga bukan? Bagaimana dengan hasil karyaku kepada temanmu itu…?! Kau menyukainya?"

"Di-diam~~"

"Ka-kagami-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko

Entah apa yang merasuki diriku sehingga aku mengabaikan suara Kuroko kali ini dan malah focus untuk membunuh vampire itu.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana begini saja. jika aku membaringkan sahabatmu itu ditempat tidurku sambil kuhisap darahnya~~itu pasti sedikit menyenangkan bukan?"

"Di-diam kau vampire sialan~~~!"

"Apa? Kau mau aku membuka bajunya juga dan menjilat tubuh temanmu itu...? Lalu aku akan…menancapkan taringku di tubuhnya dan membuatnya menjerit kesakitan~~!" teriak vampire tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang….DIAM, SIALAN!"

Aku langsung menyerangnya dengan tinjuan dan tendangan yang bertubi-tubi…..

"Hahahahah! Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu…..ada manusia yang berani melawanku, ini seperti kesempurnaan diambang kepunahan!"

Lalu, aku melancarkan tendangan ku ke wajah nya dan vampire tersebut menangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya…lalu, dia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Dan mencabut sebuah pedang yang kurasa miliknya yang berada di pinggang bagian kirinya itu.

Perlahan-lahan dia mengeluarkan pedang tersebut, pedang nya memiliki semacam aura merah dan bentuknya lurus. Seperti pedang pasukan salib…..akan tetapi, aku mendengarkan vampire sialan tersebut membacakan sesuatu apapun itu.

"Sekarang! Minumlah darahku ini…wahai pedangku~~!...dan mari kita kalahkan dia!"

"Mana mungkin manusia sepertiku…kalah darimu, vampire sialan!"

WUUUZZZZ

"Mungkin kau benar!"

WUZZZZZZZ 

Kami berdua akhirnya saling bertarung satu lawan satu.

================Markas Besar Pasukan Khusus Manusia======================

"Bagaimana keadaaan di kota Tokyo sekarang ini, letnal Midrorima?"

"Baik!, menurut situasi sekarang. Kami gagal mempertahankan tempat tersebut dan sekarang sudah diambil alih oleh pasukan vampire tersebut, akan tetapi pada pertempuran kemarin ada seorang vampire bangsawan yang ikut turun ke medan perang dan itu membuat kami kesulitan disana….walaupun pasukan milikkku Repellent dan pasukan milik letnal Aomine pasukan Renville tetap saja tidak bisa mengimbangi vampire berdarah bangsawan tersebut, bahkan dalam pertempuran tersebut Pasukan Renville dibunuh semua olehnya"

"Hmmmm…apa kau tahu siapa yang membunuh pasukan Renville, nama vampire bangsawan tersebut?"

"Namanya adalah A-"

"Akashi Seijuuro!" potong Aomine.

"Ya ampun bisakah kita menghentikan rapat yang tidak berguna ini, hah? Jendral Hyuga?!"

"Berani sekali keluarga sepertimu memandang rendah keluargaku seperti itu, letnal Aomine" kata jendral Hyuga

"Ya begitulah….dan juga" kataku sambil berdiri

"Kalau ada masalah lagi…dan jika ada vampire terlihat lagi. Kalian tinggal memanggilku untuk membunuhnya."

"Kau? Sendiri? Mana mungkin a-"

"Aku akan mencari anggota baru…daa~" kataku keluar dari ruangan rapat tersebut.

"Ck! Dia selalu saja mencari masalah dengan kita saat lagi rapat, jendral kenapa kita tidak mengeluarkannya dari sini?!"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah anak dari keluarga terhormat pasukan khusus jepang ini….keluarga 'Daiki'. Mereka memang seperti itu prilakunya akan tetapi semangat juang dan membunuh ada di urat nadi mereka. Maka dari itu kita tidak bisa membiarkannya sampai mati atau terbunuh, kau paham letnal Imayoshi!?" kata Jendral hyuga

"Huuft…baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Aku mengikut saja"

"Terima kasih, jadi Letnal Midorima…..wilayah mana lagi yang masih sedikit dikuasai atau belum dikuasai oleh pasukan vampire?"

"Sejauh ini markas kita sendiri yang berada di Kyoto masih belum diserang oleh pasukan vampire dan menurut laporan mata-mata yg kukirim ada satu kota yang lumayan besar jika kita bisa duduki terlebih dahulu disana."

"Dan…?Kota apa itu, Letnal Midorima" kata Jendral Hyuga mulai membenahi pakaiannya sambil berdiri mengahadap Midorima

"Kota Nagoya"

=====================Kota Nagoya=======================

BUAGGGHHH! TRAAANG!

Suara adu pedang dan tonjokan bergema didalam sebuah kamar apartement di kawasan Nagoya tersebut. Seorang anak SMA dan salah satu vampire sedang bertarung disana..

"Mati kau, vampire sialan!"

"Seharusnya kau tidak bicara seperti itu!"

Aku memukul wajah sang vampire dan dia pun menghunuskan pedangnya ke kaki kiriku ini. Keadaanku semakin memburuk setelah apa yang terjadi tadi. Tangan kiriku sudah ditebas olehnya…jadi, jika aku kehilangan tangan kananku entah hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Aku melirik sebentar kearah Kuroko yang sedang memegang bahunya yang masih mengeluarkan darah disana….sial, kenapa aku begitu lemah kali ini. Pikirku

WUZZZZZZ

"Jangan kau alihkan pandanganmu itu saat kita sedang bertarung, ma-nu-si-a?!"

BUAAAAGHHHH

Perutku dihantam oleh pukulan kerasnya sehingga membuatku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku…dan kali ini dia menyerang bagian belakang leherku dan aku pun jatuh tak berdaya dibuatnya.

'Sial…..! Dia cepat sekali?!'

Ku lihat vampire tersebut mulai berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan pada saat itu kulihat dia mulai mencekik kembali Kuroko dan mulai menghisap darahnya lagi.

"AKHH! Ini sakit! Kumohon hentikan…Ka-kagami-kun. Tolong aku!"

"Sialan kau! Lepaskan dia vampire sial-"

CROOOTTTT

Darah….?

Tidak mungkin kan….?

Kehidupan damai manusia punah sekarang….?

"Ka-ga-mi-kun?"

Perut Kuroko ditusuk oleh kuku dari vampire tersebut yang sangat tajam dan itu membuat lukanya tambah parah dan terlebih lagi….vampir itu melempar tubuh Kuroko Kearahku sambil berkata….

"Lihatlah….dia mungkin sudah mati bukan? Sekarang aku akan melakukan apa yang kukatakan padamu sebelumnya tadi"

Firasat buruk menghampiri otak ku..apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada Kuroko sekarang. Kulihat Kuroko seperti orang yang tidak berdaya dan mati. Lubang besar diperutnya dan darah yang mengalir terus dari bahunya. Sungguh mengenaskan keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku akan menghisap darahnya didepan mu dank au hanya bisa melihat kesakitan yang temanmu ini alami…hahahahaha!"

"jangan! Aku mohon jangan….akan aku lakukan ap-BuAAHHHKK!"

Perutku diinjak oleh vampire lainnya yang datang dari arah lain. Dan memberitahukan sesuatu

"Ferris-sama….kita kedatangan musuh dengan jumlah besar dan aku sarankan kita pergi dahulu dan merencanakan penyerangan terhadap kota ini nanti."

"Heee…? Maksudmu kumpulan manusia hina lainnya datang kesini? Berapa jumlah mereka?"

"Ada 120 pasukan dan 80 diantaranya pengguna 'Pedang Kutukan' dan 5 orang lagi 'Pedang Kegelapan' itu saja yang aku lihat tadi"

"Pedang kutukan dan pedang kegelapan yah…? Cih~! Baiklah kita mundur dan aku akan membawakan kepada Akashi-sama hadiah yang akan membuatnya senang."

"Apa itu Ferris-sama? Apakah manusia yang kuinjak ini?"

"Bukan…dia sama sekali tidak berguna…kita ambil orang ini" kata vampire tersebut sambil menunjuk Kuroko yang sedang pingsan

"Jangan bercanda! Apanya yang akan dibawa, HAH?! Kau tidak ber-BUAAKHHH AKH!"

Lagi-lagi perutku diinjak oleh bawahan Ferris dan membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"Diam kau manusia hina….kau tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu kepada vampire bangsawan"

"K-kau lah yang seharusnya di-BUAGHHH!"

Kali ini Ferris menendang muka ku dan membuatku lemah kali ini. Tidak sanggup bangkit lagi. Aku melihat Kuroko mulai sadar kembali dan memberontak sedikit kepada Ferris yang hendak membawanya

"Kagami-kun~~~"

"Kuroko, ….sialan kau vampire. Jangan kau bawa pergi temanku itu..hoi!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Kagami-kun….mungkin inilah yang seharusnya terjadi. Larilah….aku tidak apa-apa sekarang…AKhhh!" kata Kuroko yang memegang perutnya yang berdarah itu.

"Wah…wah….kasihan sekali kau temanmu ini aku bawa pergi dulu yah~~~dadah~"

Sial kenapa pada saat-saat ini aku lemah kenapa!? Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kuroko dari tangannya. Apa aku-

ZIIIIINNNGGGG

Tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyinari mataku dan memaksaku membukanya….saat kulihat aku berada ditempat kosong entah berantah.

"Hei~~~kau masih mau tidur?"

"Si-siapa itu?" kataku

WUUZZZZ

Sebuah asap hitam menghampiri diriku dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku adalah kekuatan tersembunyi didalam dirimu…bangkitkan aku, jangan sampai vampire itu mengambil temanmu. Gunakan aku, lepaskan aku dan terimalah kekuatanku ini, Kagami Taiga"

"Ta-tapi…"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

KUROKO NO BASUKE

[End Of The World]

Judul: Malam di Nagoya

"Si-siapa…kau?" tanyaku kepada seseorang yang berada di dekatku ini.

Dia seperti iblis…tidak, mungkin benar dia adalah iblis. Akan tetapi, kenapa ada iblis didalam tubuhku ini, kenapa?

"Kagami Taiga…kau tidak perlu cemas kenapa aku bisa berada ditubuhmu ini. Karena ini sebuat takdir" katanya dengan tegas dan membuatku ketakutan

Suaranya dan disekelilingnya ada aura hitam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Itu sudah cukup membuatku takut seperti ini.

"Takdir? Apa maksudmu, siapa kau sebenarnya hah!? Aku tidak punya waktu…kembalikan aku, sialan! Aku harus menyelamatkan temaku Kuroko!"

"Hee~teman? Apa itu perlu didalam kehidupanmu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat olehnya dan itu membuat emosiku naik.

"Tentu saja, sialan! Dia adalah teman…tidak, DIA ADALAH KELUARGAKU SATU-SATUNYA!"

"Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, Kagami Taiga…akan tetapi aku bisa membantumu untuk mengalahkan vampire tersebut dan menyelamatkan temanmu itu dari tangannya"

"K-kau bisa membantuku? Bagai-"

"Bagaimana caranya? Hahahahaha!"

Dia tertawa seakan meledekku. Yah, aku tidak masalah sebenarnya selama dia benar-benar niat membantuku….terlebih lagi dia belum menjawab semua pertanyaan ku dan itu membuatku kesal.

"Oh ya bayangan hitam, apa k-"

"Avoid! Namaku Avoid…bukan bayangan hitam~"

"Ah! Maaf aku kan tidak tahu namamu sebelumnya, jadi Avoid apa yang aku bisa berikan kepadamu untuk imbalannya karena kau mau memberikan kekua- Tunggu dulu! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Jelaskan padaku semuanya….kenapa aku bisa disini dan mengapa aku harus mempercayaimu, hah!?"

"Karena, kau membutuhkanku untuk menyelamatkan teman lemahmu itu, bukan?"

"Teman lemahmu? Apa kau sedang membicarakan Kuroko…, hah!?"

"Ya!"

"Dia bukan orang lemah dan jaga ucapanmu itu…dia sangat berarti buatku! Jadi, jika kau menghinan-"

"Berarti buatku? HAHAHAHAHA! Jangan bercanda…..jika, dia tahu kalau kau memiliki iblis didalam dirimu. Apakah kau pikir dia akan mau menjadi temanmu lagi? Dia akan ketakutan jika mengetahui temannya ini memiliki iblis didalam dirinya"

"Di-diam kau!"

"Coba saja bayangkan jika, dia tahu dan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Dia akan bilang 'Kau iblis, Kagami-kun….kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa memiliki teman sepertimu'…, dia akan berkata begitu bukan?"

Yang benar saja…emosiku meluap sekarang ini, tidak bisa kutahan lagi ingin sekali aku merobek mulut iblis, sialan ini. Tapi, apakah Kuroko akan berkata seperti itu kepadaku jika dia mengetahui kebenarannya ini?

"Jangan bercanda, Kuroko tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia sudah menganggapku keluarganya juga, jadi kau tidak tahu apa-apa…DIAMLAH!"

'Ini bagus…semakin dia marah, maka aku bisa menguasai dirinya dan mengamuk diluar sana.' Pikir Avoid

"Dan Kurokomu itu…akan meninggalkanmu selamanya, Kagami Taiga. Karena, dia tahu bahwa kau adalah…i-b-l-i-s"

"DIAM KAU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAKHHHHHH!"

Tersadar akan sesuatu sekarang, semua sudah terlambat. Iblis itu menggeliat ditubuhku dan merasuki diriku lebih dalam dan…..

"He..he…kau kenapa manusia, sialan?" tanya vampire yang ada didepanku ini.

"Se-semua….ha-ha-harus…ma-mati!"

"Hah? Temanmu ini boleh kubunuh? Tidak –tidak…..bukan begitu, aku akan membawanya ke dunia vampire sana dimana kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, dan kau akan kehilangan segalanya. Menarik bukan? Hahahahaha!"

"Jika kau sakiti, Kuroko…..akan kucabik-cabik dirimu disini. Dan kau akan ku makan sebagai santapan yang lezat…Hah….haaa…..ha…."

'Kenapa dengannya? Itu bukan kata-kata dari seorang manusia bukan? Siapa kau sebenarnya, hah?!' pikir Ferris.

"Ahahaha….aku takut. Tapi, lihat ini!"

Didepan mataku sendiri…mataku menjadi saksi semua ini. Dimana Kuroko untuk sekali lagi di hisap darahnya oleh Ferris vampire sialan itu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN SAKITI…KUROKO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHHHH…."

Sesuatu yang berada didalam dirinya akhirnya keluar juga…dan itu sangat mengerikan, bahkan bagai vampire sekalipun. Entah apa itu~

================ Kota Nagoya ===============

"Hah…akhirnya kita sampai disini, benar bukan letnal Aomine"

"Kau benar, Midorima…..tapi entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Akan kubunuh vampire sialan itu"

"Hufftt….bicara seperti itu boleh saja, tapi tunjukan juga tekadmu nanti saat bertarung dengan mereka"

"Ya..ya, berisik kau!"

"Hei aku hanya memberitahu mu saja, hoi! Jangan kau anggap sepele hal tersebut karena i-"

"Ya..ya dan ya, terserahlah…selama aku memiliki 'pedang hitam iblis' ini aku tidak akan terluka sedikit pun, kan?"

"Cih….pada saat kau bertemu dengan vampire yang bernama Akashi itu, kau sampai dibuat babak belur olehnya, kan? Hahaha~" ejek Midorima

"Diam! Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu sekarang, akan tetapi suatu kehormatan lagi bagiku jika aku bertemu dengannya sekali lagi" seringai Aomine

Perjalanan panjang dari Markas pusat (Tokyo) sampai Nagoya ini memakan waktu cukup lama, dikarenakan banyak nya pasukan vampire yang datang dan mau tidak mau kami harus menghabisinya agar sampai tepat waktu. Dan juga perjalanan ini tidak mudah karena bisa saja para vampire tersebut bisa menggunakan senjata semacam RPG maupun BAZOOKA untuk meledakan truk-truk ini.

"Ah~~~! Lama sekali sampainya, aku bosan nih, Midorima" keluh ku

"Jangan mengeluh, Baka….kita akan sam-"

DUAAAAAAARRRRRRR

"Apa yang terjadi!" kata kami berdua panic

Kami melihat sebuah gedung didepan sana meledak bagian atasnya, dan kami pun bersiap untuk hal yang terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Letnal Midorima, apa kau tahu suara itu?" tanya Aomine

"Entahlah….suara itu berasal dari gedung yang hancur itu, mari kita periksa. Pasukan Repellent kalian berjaga disini dan membuat formasi alpha dan hubungi markas, bahwa kita sedang diserang!" kata Midorima kepada Aomine dan pasukan milik Midorima tersebut.

"Baik!"

Aominde dan Midorima pun sampai didalam bangunan tersebut, mereka sedikit ketakutan akibat suara teriakan keras yang berasal dari atas sana yang mengusik mereka.

"Cih….apa ada vampire yang bisa berteriak seperti itu, Aomine?"

"Setahuku tidak ada…tapi, jika manusia yang didalam tubuhnya ada iblisnya. Mungkin saja itu terjadi"

"A-apa?! Jadi maksudmu orang yang berteriak tadi adalah….."

 **KAGAMI POV**

"Ke-kembalikan…Kuroko ku!"

Serang Kagami dari depan vampire tersebut, akan tetapi vampire tersebut berhasil menghindar akan tetapi pipi sebelah kirinya tergores serangan Kagami barusa yang sangat cepat. Selain itu, posisi Ferris sangat tidak menguntungkan….selain Kagami yang telah dirasuki iblis dan menggila dia juga sedang menggendong Kuroko di punggungnya dan itu sedikit merepotkan pergerakannya.

"Haha~kau lumayan juga. Bagi seorang Manusia!"

Kali ini ferris yang menyerang balik diriku. Dengan nafas yang teruru-buru dan berat serta rasa haus akan membunuh mengalir didalam darahku sekarang, aku pun juga menyerangnya.

"Mati kau!" kataku sambil menendangnya kali ini dan berhasil.

"Buakkhhh!"

Ferris pun terpental jauh akibat tendanganku tadi, aku merasakan kekuataan yang sangat hebat bergejolak didalam tubuh ini….akan tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

"AAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku kembali sambil berjalan menuju Ferris yang sedang meringis kesakitan disana, sambil berjalan perlahan aku mulai mendekatinya sambil berkata…

"A-aku! A-akan…membunuhmu, vampire…..dan aku akan memakan semua yang ada ditubuh mu itu, akan kucicipi terlebih dahulu bola matamu yang hina itu…BLUARRGGGHH!" kataku sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutku

"K-kau…ini bukan manusia,dasar moster!" kata Ferris

"Kau tadi bilang manusia itu hina bukan? Ya, mungkin kau benar mereka hina sampai-sampai merubah dirinya menjadi iblis maupun setan…..tapi, jika itu yang kalian sebut hina. Maka rasakanlah kemarahan umat manusia ini…VAMPIR SIALAN!"

Aku pun segera meloncat untuk menindih tubuhnya dan mulai memakan leher dan bahu vampire ini.

"AKKHHH! Sialan kau, manusia"

Darah….? Aku ingin itu…

Daging? Aku butuh itu….

"Berikan semua padaku, vampire sialan!"

Aku mulai memakan jari tangan vampire tersebut sambil menusuk tubuhnya…..memakan dan terus memakannya dan ada yang sampai kumuntahkan kembali kepadanya.

"AKhhhhH! Sialan!"

WUZZZZZZ

Ferris berhasil menusuk perutku menggunakan pedang miliknya yang sudah dipegang ditangan kanannya tersebut. Saat aku hendak menyerangnya kembali…

"Bluargh! Apa-apa ini!" kataku sambil melihat ada beberapa rantai yang mengikatku dari belakang

"Sudah berakhir, vampire!" kata seseorang dibelakangku ini.

"Vampire? Kau kira aku ini vampire,….hah!?"

Sambil kulihat siapa yang mencoba menghentikanku dengan menggunakan rantai ini, dan ternyata dia seorang manusia..sama sepertiku, badanya tinggi tegap memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang sama yaitu hijau serta berkacamata

"Ahahah~~ternyata ada manusia lagi…., bahaya nih~!" seru Ferris

"Tu-tunngu…jadi, kau bukan vampire?!"

"Tentu aku bukan vampire, kau salah tangkap" seru ku kepada orang berkacamata tersebut

'Akan tetapi sifat anak ini sama seperti vampire…bahkan melebihinya, tunggu berarti anak ini adalah keturunan kerajaan pasuka khusus jepang, dong?' pikir Midorima

"Hei bocah….apa kau sedang bersenang-senang disini, hah?!" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tangga sana.

"Cih…siapa lagi kau, hah!?" kataku kepada orang yang baru datang tersebut

"Hmm…namaku Aomine Daiki berpangkat letnal dari keluarga pasukan khusus jepang 'Daiki' yang bertugas didunia untuk melindungi dan membunuh para vampire!" teriak orang tersebut

"Dan juga….bocah, apa kau dirasuki oleh iblis hah?!"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Entahlah~kenapa yah…?"

Saat aku dengan letnal Aomine tiba tiba….

ZINNNGGGGG

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ferris?"

"Kau!?" kata Aomine tidak suka akan kedatangan orang tersebut

"Dia.." seru Midorima

"Ah! Aku hanya bersenang-senang saja disini. Dan juga aku punya hadiah untukmu…"

Lalu, Ferris memberikan Kuroko kepada orang yang baru saja datang tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

"Dia adalah manusia yang enak darahnya, jadi mungkin kau tidak akan bosan menjadikannya budak, Akashi-sama"

"Menjadikannya budak? Jangan bercanda…hoi!" teriak ku.

"Maaf kan aku Akashi-sama…para manusia yang disana sangatlah berisik dan mengganggu anda bukan? Maafkan saya sekali lagi.

"Tidak masalah…..aku pun ingin menyapa seseorang lagi tentunya"

"Yang kau maksud 'seseorang' itu aku bukan? Vampire bangsawan sialan!?" seru Aomine

"Benar sekali, letnal Daiki…."

"Ja-jangan bercanda kau!" teriakku

"Oh ya…dan siapa kau ini?"

"Aku adalah sahabat dari Kuroko yang kau ingin jadikan budak itu, dan aku disini untuk mengambilnya kembali dan membunuhmu!"

"Menarik~~! Kalau begitu tunjukan kemampuanmu padaku, sek-Heee? Ada apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba Aomine mendekatiku bersamaan dengan Midorima…mereka berkata sesuatu.

"Kami akan membantumu mendapatkan sahabatmu itu. Benar bukan, Aomine!?" kata Midorima

"Ya apapun itu jika, sudah menyangkut kehidupan umat manusia akan kubunuh siapapun yang mencoba merusaknya" kata Aomine

"Kalian~~" kataku terharu (sedikit)

Pertarungan memperebutkan seseorang yang berharga bagi keduanya. Disatu sisi ingin menjadikannya budak dan sisi lainnya ingin dia kembali menjadi sahabatnya.

"Wahai pedangku…minumlah darahku ini" seru Ferris dan Akashi bersama

"Wahai pedangku…rasukilah tubuhku ini!" kata Aomine

Mereka bertiga sudah mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing dan siap untuk bertarung.

"Kagami…..apa kau bisa mengeluarkan 'Iblis' itu lagi?" kata Aomine

"Entahlah….a-aku tidak tahu~"

"Cih….Midorima, berikan pedangmu itu kepada Kagami!"

"Apa!? Jangan main-main, Aomine….ini pedang milik keluargaku tahu."

"Sudahlah, lagipula kau itukan senjatanya Panah…jadi, pedang itu tidak berguna buatmu sekarang. Kau cukup mensupport kami berdua saat melawan vampire"

"Eh? Kami?" kataku tidak mengerti

"Ya ampun….Kagami, kau ingin menyelamatkan temanmu bukan? Kalau begitu ambil pedang dari letnal Midorima dan kita berdua akan mengalahkan para vampire tersebut, aku tahu mungkin ini pertama kalinya…tetapi, selama kau memiliki keteguhan hati yang kuat. Kau akan menjadi pasukan hebat suatu saat nanti."

"Letnal Aomine~~" seruku kagum terhadapnya

"Kagami…ini ambillah!" kata letnal Midorima memberikan pedang miliknya kepadaku

Akupun mengambil pedang tersebut lalu berjalan kesebelah letnal Aomine…

"Lihat kau keren dengan pedang itu, bukan?

"Ha!? Mungkin saja~" seruku

"Kalian disana terlalu lama bicaranya….rasakan ini!"

WUUUZZZZ Ferris dan Akashi mulai menyerang duluan kearah kami.

"Kagami…kau siap?"

"Ya! Dan juga….kembalikan Kuroko kepadaku!"

WUZZZZZZZZZZ

TRAAANGGG~~~~!

To Be Continued…

Spoiler Chapter.04

"Akademi Pasukan Khusus Umant Manusia"


	4. Chapter 4

KUROKO NO BASUKE

[End Of The World]

JUDUL: AKADEMI PASUKAN KHUSUS UMAT MANUSIA

Pertarungan pertamaku sebagai umat manusia yang melawan vampire, bersama letnal Aomine dan Letnal Midorima sangatlah rumit. Vampire bangsawan yang bernama Akashi tersebut sangatlah kuat, bahkan untuk mendekatinya saja. Aku harus mengeluarkan tenaga yang banyak.

"Cih…sial! Jika seperti ini tidak akan pernah selesai!" seru Aomine

"Kau benar, Aomine….mereka berdua sangatlah hebat, terutama Akashi dia bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali" kata Midorima yang berada dibelakang Aomine untuk mensupport kami berdua.

"Apa kalian hanya segitu saja kemampuannya?!" kata Akashi

"Jangan sombong, sialan! Aku akan mengalahkanmu…dan merebut Kuroko kembali!" teriakku

Akashi yang daritadi hanya diam ditempat pun mulai beranjak mendekati Kuroko yang terbaring lemah di sana.

"Memangnya…kenapa sampai-sampai kau ingin orang ini kembali lagi kepadamu?!" tanya Akashi

"Dia teman yang berharga bagiku, dan aku tidak akan- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SIALAN!"

Aku langsung meninggikan nada suara ku. Didepan sana lagi-lagi darah Kuroko dihisap oleh vampire sialan itu, sudah 5 kali darahnya dihisap oleh mereka berdua. Dan aku hanya bisa melihat keadaan Kuroko yang semakin terpuruk disana.

"Akh!..le-lepaskan aku, vampire…aku bukan buda-AKH!"

Akashi menancapkan lebih dalam taringnya ke leher Kuroko dan itu membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

"Ternyata memang benar apa yang kau katakan, Ferris….darah manusia ini sunggu enak dan lezat" kata Akashi sambil menjilat darah sisa yang ada dileher Kuroko

"Memang benar bukan? Aku tahu pasti, Akashi-sama akan menyukainya"

"Kalau begitu….aku serahkan keadaan disini kepadamu, Ferris…aku ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' kepada manusia yang bernama Kuroko ini dikerajaan"

"Serahkan kepadaku, Akashi-sama….aku akan menahan mereka untuk tidak mengejarmu"

"Baiklah~"

Akashi pun menggendong Kuroko dengan ala bride style dan langsung meloncat keluar jendela apartement.

"Jangan kabur, sialan!" kataku sambil berlari keluar jendela, namun….

"Kagami, jangan!"

CROOOTTT

"Bluarghhh…da-darah?" kataku sambil memegang perutku yang baru saja tertusuk oleh sebuah pedang berwana perak itu.

"Jangan kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku, manusia hina" kata Ferris yang sudah berada dibelakang Kagami dan menusuk perutnya menggunakan pedang miliknya.

"K-kau..! Bluargh…hah…ha" nafasku terengah-engah dan kesadaranku pun mulai menghilang, lalu dalam sekejap aku pun pingsan.

"Kagami!" kata Aomine yang mencoba mendekatiku.

"Hee…ternyata ada lagi manusia hina seperti dirinya ini yah?" kata vampire itu sambil menendang kepalaku.

Aomine pun menyerang vampire terebut kearah kepalanya menggunakan pedang hitam miliknya. Vampire tersebut berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang….

"Lumayan cepat juga seranganmu manusia…tapi, kau tidak berhasil mengenaiku"

"Jangan senang dulu, vampire sialan….Midorima!" kata Aomine seakan memberi perintah kepada Midorima.

"Ya..ya, aku dengar itu, dan untuk vampire….selamat tinggal"

WUZZZZZZ

Midorima pun melepaskan ribuan anak panahnya mengarah ke posisi vampire tersebut, tenyata Aomine hanya membuat vampire tersebut mundur beberapa langkah untuk memasuki area tembak Midorima…sungguh strategi yang luar biasa.

Ribuan anak panah dilesatkan dalam sekali tembak, panah yang dimiliki letnal Midorima sangatlah mengerikan. Salah satu senjata terkutuk iblis didunia ini yang bisa menembak sebanyak itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan senjata milik keluarga 'Shintarou'.

Kumpulan asap mulai memenuhi ruangan ini, diakibatkan tembakan panah dari letnal Midorima. Akan tetapi….

"Hahahaha…boleh juga ternyata tembakanmu itu, manusia. Akan tetapi butuh lebih banyak lagi jika kalian ingin mengalahkan ku"

Vampire tersebut masih bisa berjalan…tidak, dia bahkan tidak sama sekali terkena dari anak panah yang ditembakan oleh Midorima tadi.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa…?" kata Midorima terkejut

"Ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakan, Akashi-sama..ha..hahaha!" kata vampire tersebut sambil menertawakan kami.

"Apa maksudmu, hah!? Kenapa kau tidak terluka sama sekali?" tanya Aomine

"karena…ini" kata vampire tersebut sambil menunjukan sebuah earphone yang berada di telinga kanannya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Akashi-sama tinggalkanlah gedung ini, biarkan aku yang menghadapi mereka bertiga!"

"Baiklah, aku serahkan kepadamu Ferris. Dan jangan sampai mereka mengikutiku…serta, pakailah ini" kata Akashi sambil memberika earphone kepadanya.

"Ini sebuah earphone, Akashi-sama….kenapa kau memberiku ini?"

"Pasangkan earphone tersebut ke Hp ini...nanti akan ku telpon"

"Kenapa..? Aku masih belum pah-"

ZINNNGGGG

Akashi tiba-tiba mengaktifkan sesuatu dimatanya…dan itu membuat Ferris merinding ketakuan, dan sudah pasti dia harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Akashi-sama.

"Ah! Aku mengerti…terima kasih, Akashi-sama"

"Hn…aku pergi dulu. Kutemui kau nanti dikerajaan"

WUZZZZZZ

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Akashi-sama memberikan ini kepadaku untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya….dengan kata lain, dia sudah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Hahahaha!"

"Ta-tapi..itu mustahil, bagaimana dia sampai tahu kecepatan serta arah anak panah yang dilesatkan ku dnegan tepat?" kata Midorima

"Sudah aku bilang, dia itu hebat…tidak seperti kalian, akan aku jelakan sekali lagi. Dia itu mutlak bahkan aku tahu bahwa anak panahmu itu jumlah yang dilesatkan sebanyak 134 buah dengan kecepatan masing-masing 150 km/h bukan?"

"A-aku…sial!" kata Midorima.

"Tenanglah, Midorima….sekarang kita hanya perlu mengambil kegami disana dan mundur"

"Tapi, itu mustahil…Akashi dari jauh sana dia dapat melihat kita. Dan semua rencana yang akan kita susun buat mengambil Kagami akan sia-sia"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…"

ZINGGG CRAKKK

Aomine pun menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai apartement. Lalu, sebuah aura dan asap hitam mengelilingi pedang serta bangunan ini.

"Aku mohon, Milenia…..pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu untuk membunuh, vampire sialan tersebut"

AAAAAA! AAAA!

Suara-suara aneh pun muncul entah dari mana yang membuat suasana dan keadaan gedung ini buruk.

"AKH! Sialan! Apa itu…?!" kata vampire tersebut sambil menutup telinganya akibat rasa sakit luar biasa yang dihadapinya sekarang

"Aomine…jangan-jangan, kau ingin mengeluarkan semua kekuatan iblis di pedangmu?"

Tubuh Aomine sekarang sudah tidak bisa di control lagi….iblis yang berada didalam tubuh dan pedangnya merasukinya terlalu dalam, jika iblis tersebut berhasil mengambil alih tubuhnya. Maka, Aomine akan menjadi iblis.

"Aomine! Hoi! Sadarlah…kau ti-"

"Ck…berisik, baka~! Aku tidak dirasuki iblis, bodoh" kata Aomine

"Tapi, bukankah tadi kau diam saja dan tidak merespon perkataanku…dan aura disekitar tubuhmu menjadi banyak dan hitam pekat."

"Owh…"

"Oi! Jawab dengan benar, bodoh!" kata Midorima mulai kesal

"Aku hanya bersenang-senang dengan vampi- eh?"

Aomine pun melihat keadaan vampire tersebut sudah sama seperti Kagami, yaitu pingsan.

'Apa aku terlalu keras menyiksanya yah? Hehehe~ yap! Sudahlah' pikir Aomine

"Ayo kita bawa, Kagami ke markas…biarkan dia mendapatkan perawatan khusus"

"Bukankah seharusya kita membawa dia ke pos penjaga sementara di kota Nagoya ini, yah? Disana kan terdapat rumah sakit"

"Aku memang ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit, lalu setelah itu….."

"Aomine, kau tidak…."

==================== Markas Besar Umat Manusia =================

"Dokter, tolong bawa dia ke ruang operasi 787 sekarang!" perintah Aomine

"Akan tetapi, bukankah ruangan tersebut untuk pembuatan ma-"

"Sudahlah kerjakan apa yang ku perintahkan!" kata Aomine sambil mengarahkan pedangnya kearah leher dokter tersebut.

"Ba-baik"

Lalu, dengan cepat dokter tersebut membawa Kagami ke ruang operasi tersebut untuk disembuhkan atau di….

"Aomine!"

"Oh…kenapa, Midorima?"

"Kau yakin akan hal ini? Jika keluarga 'Junpei' mengetahui ini kau bisa dikeluarkan dari pasukan khusus umat manusia!" kata Midorima

"Itu jika ketahuan bukan? lagipula kenapa aku tidak memanfaatkan anak itu untuk menjadi bawahanku saja? Dengan kekuatan iblis seperti itu…harus dimanfaatkan bukan?"

"Ya..tap-"

"Sudahlah, Midorima…aku lelah~jaa" kata Aomine sambil melambaikan tangan meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut

'Ruang 787…yah? Sial apa yang kau mau lakukan kepada anak itu, Aomine bodoh!' rutuk Midorima dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya…

'Di-dimana ini? Kenapa aku disini…kuroko?' pikirku.

Aku mengedipkan sekali lagi kedua bola mataku untuk memastikan dimana sekarang aku ini. Sebuah kamar yang luasnya cukup lebar dan ada sebuah selang suntikan yang menancap di tanganku. Sudah pasti aku dirumah sakit, bukan?

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun yah..?" kata seseorang yang duduk disana

"Ah! Kau…letnal Aomine, kah..?"

"Hn…bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik…hanya saja pengelihatanku agak sedikit kabur dan tangan kiriku seperti masih kaku untuk bergerak berbeda dari tangan kananku"

'Operasinya berhasil ternyata' pikir Aomine

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi terhadapku, letnal Aomine?"

"Kau saat pertarungan melawan vampire kemarin, kau pingsan."

"Ah! Kuroko..? dimana dia sekarang..?!"

Aomine masih enggan memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan tersebut

"Letnal Aomine..dimana Kuroko? Dia selamatkan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan dia sekarang" kata Kagami mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur, akan tetapi itu sulit. Karena, keadaannya belum sembuh total

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh!? Kau bisa tambah parah sakitnya!" Aomine pun membantu Kagami untuk kembali lagi ketempat tidurnya semula.

"Kuroko tidak berhasil kami selamatkan, dia diambil oleh vampire tersebut!" kata Aomine.

"A-apa…? Si-sial…hiks..hiks!" kata Kagami sambil menangis akibat kegagalannya menyelamatkan teman nya tersebut.

"Jangan menjadi cengeng, bodoh!"

PUUKK

Pukul pelan dari Aomine ke kepala Kagami sambil memberitahunya sesuatu

"Kau punya bakat luar biasa untun menyelamatkan temanmu…tidak, menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia dari tangan vampire tersebut. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu tekhnik-tekhnik melawan vampire dan kau juga bisa memanfaatkan kekuatan iblis yang ada didalam dirimu..jadi, ka-"

"Tolong ajari aku!" kata ku sambil memegang tangan letnal Aomine

"Itu baru semangat...kalau begitu, jika kau sudah sembuh total datanglah ke gedung yang berwarna putih disana" kata Aomine sambil menunjuk gedung berwarna putih yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumah sakit ini.

"Baiklah….tapi, ada apa disana?"

"Kau akan masuk ke Akademi Pasukan Khusus Umat Manusia"

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

KUROKO NO BASUKE

[THE END OF THE WORLD]

JUDUL: AKADEMI UMAT MANUSIA

"Hoaaam~ ah, sekarang adalah hari aku harus masuk kedalam akademi yah?"

Aku berlari menuju gedung putih yang berada tidak jauh dari apartement ku. Ya, sekarang aku berada didalam markas besar pasukan khusus umat manusia, aku berada disini untuk satu tujuan yaitu...menyelamatkan teman baikku.

Ckklekk...aku membuka pintu utama akademi ini dan melihat ada hampir 100 orang murid yang akan berlatih dan menjadi pasukan umat manusia yang baru. Sungguh perkembangan yang pesat dari umat manusia.

"Semua murid baru diharapkan mengantri untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru di aula utama" kata seorang wanita yang berambut pink tersebut.

"C-antiknya~!"

"Siapa yah dia..?"

"Apakah dia senior kita?"

Banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang siapa gadis tersebut, aku akui dia memang cantik, akan tetapi bukan mencari jodoh aku disini. Aku disini untuk belajar dan menjadi pasukan umat manusia dan membunuh seluruh vampir dan menyelamatkan teman baikku. Pasti.

Kami semua berkumpul di aula utama...lalu, datanglah para petinggi pasukan umat manusia. Tentunya ada letnal Aomine dan Midorima disana.

"Para murid baru pasukan umat manusia...perkenalkan saya adalah komandan besar disini, Hyuga Junpei. Kami mendirikan pasukan ini untuk tujuan satu yaitu memusnahkan para vampir didunia!"

"A-apa dunia?"

"Dia ga bohongkan?"

"Mustahil deh, kayaknya"

"Tenang semuanya! Memang benar untuk saat ini vampir sudah menguasai 75% wilayah jepang. Tapi, kami umat manusia tidak akan musnah dan mundur begitu saja. Memang sedih melihat orang tua, kawan baik bahkan kekasih kalian sampai dibunuh dan dijadikan budak oleh mereka...maka dari itu, ambillah kesempatan ini. Rebut wilayah yang sudah dikuasai para vampir tersebut dan balaskan dendam seluruh keluarga dan orang yang kita sayangi. Kemenangan menjadi milik kita!"

"WOOOOOO!"

"YAAAA!"

Semua bersorak akan pidato yang sukses menghidupkan api semangat perjuangan yang berada didalam diri kami semua, memang luar biasa.

"Namun, kalian memiliki satu tujuan penting utama dulu sebelum melawan para vampir tersebut"

ZINGGGG...pedang milik komandan Hyuga di cabut dari sarungnya dan diangkat keatas

"Kalian harus mendapatkan senjata kutukan, mungkin hanya beberapa yang berhasil dan yang lainnya harus mengulang kembali pendidikannya. Pedang yang kumiliki ini bukanlah pedang biasa...akan tetapi, pedang kutukan yang berisi iblis didalamnya, dalam mendapatkannya kalian harus memiliki mental dan fisik yang kuat untuk menanganinya. Hanya itu yang bisa ku sampaikan...untuk selanjutnya akan diberitahu oleh Letnal Aomine"

'Masih ada lagi?' pikirku

"Yaa...emm aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana, tapi...baiklah. Kalian setelah ini pergi menuju ruangan yang berada di sebelah kiri kalian, disana kalian akan di tes dan aka dimasukkan kedalam kelas yang berbeda. Tesnya ada 2 yaitu tes fisik dan kecerdasan...percuma saja bukan kalau kalian hanya memiliki fisik kuat tapi otak kososng? Begitu pula sebalikanya? Saat diruangan sana kalian akan dites luar biasa dan jika yang mendapatkan nilai 100-95 kalian berada dikelas S, jika 94-85 dikelas A, 84-70 dikelas C dan 70 kebawah kelas E yang artinya kalian harus kerja keras untuk naik peringkat."

Setelah pembicaraan yang menyita waktu 45 menit tersebut selesai kami semua memasuki ruangan dan melakukan tes kecerdasan terlebih dahulu.

"Ahh~! Berapa yah 1:9,0x0? Sial, aku tidak tahu cara mneghitungnya...kalau begini bagaimana aku masuk kedalam kelas S?"

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menlihat kesamping dan kudapati sorang cowok yang berambut hitam dengan kalung cincin di lehernya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku

"Namaku Himuro, salam kenal"

"Kagami Taiga...itu namaku"

"HOI! Kalian berdua, apakah sudah selesai mengerjakannya?!"

"Belum, Pak!"

"Kalau begitu jangan berisik, bodoh!"

Aku pun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya...dasar pegawas sialan!

"Baiklah, tes kecerdasan kalian sudah selesai. Nilainya pun sudah keluar dan kami akan lanjutkan dahulu kepada tes fisik"

"Woah! Hebat, cepat sekali meriksanya~" kataku

Tes fisik pun aku jalani, menurutku mudah saja tes ini hanya bermodal kekuatan serta kecerdasan pikiran untuk bertahan.

"Selanjutnya, Kagami Taiga melawan Kiryu Nats di lapangan 9!"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju arena, disana terdapat wasit dan beberapa juri...tunggu-

'Letnal Aomine? Dia jadi juri?' aku melihatnya tidak percaya

Akupun menghela napas sebentar dan menaiki tangga arena dan didepanku inilah lawanku sekarang, yah...Kiryu Nats aku rasa dia cukup berbahaya. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar dan dia hanya menggunakan pisau lipat 2 buah...tunggu, itu pisau lipat?!

'Tidak bisa kupercaya, lawanku hanya menggunakan 2 pisau lipat saja? Sedangkan aku menggunakan katana berwarna silver dengan pegangan berwarna hitam'

"Ada apa, Kagami? Kau takut hah!?" kata Letnal Aomine

"Diamlah! Aku tidak ingin diganggu, dan lagi...mengapa kau disini?"

"Mengapa? Aku mau mancing...YA TENTU MAU MENJURIIN LAH!" katanya

"Owh~"

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung, sialan" kata Letnal Aomine

"Oh ya Kiryu...apakah kau benar hanya menggunakan 2 buah pisa saja?" tanyaku

"Apa...kau meremehkanku?" tanyanya menyelidik

"Tidak...tidak, hanya saja kau lihat ke sana" tunjukku ke arena 1-8

"Mereka menggunakan Kapak, panah, pedang bahkan gergaji, tapi, diantara senjata hebat itu kau hanya memilih pisau?"

"Akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku dan alasanku menggunakan pisau saja"

"Heee~? Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang!" teriakku bersemangat

Aku mengeluarkan katana yang berada di pinggang kiriku dan menghentakkannya kedepan dengan penuh percaya diri, dan aku melihat Kiryu tersenyum sambil mengambil aba-aba siap menyerangku dengan kedua pisaunya

"Tes dimulai!" kata wasit

"AAAAAA!" kata kami berdua saling maju satu sama lain dan bertarung

============KERAJAAN BESAR VAMPIR=============

"He-hentikan~!" kata Kuroko yang lagi-lagi dihisap darahnya oleh bangsawan yang bernama Akashi itu.

"Tidak, Kuroko...kau sekarang adalah budakku dan mulai sekarang menjadi pelayanku...akan ku ubah kau menjadi vampir setelah ini"

Akashi pun mulai membuka baju milik Kuroko dan mulai menghisap lagi darahnya~

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
